


Of Aliens and Coffee Shops

by manicpixiedreamrat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shop AUs are best AUs, M/M, Oikawa being his usual alien loving self, Oikawa is a massive nerd, Pretty nerd, kinda OOC!iwaizumi? idk, oikawa tooru is beautiful same iwa, so is yachi, suga is a sweetheart, we get it iwa he's pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicpixiedreamrat/pseuds/manicpixiedreamrat
Summary: “There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.” Iwaizumi is a student at a local college, who, after being convinced by his darling friend, decided to take one of his online exams at a local coffee shop, and although it may seem obvious, not once had it occurred to him that his laptop might die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dear god I wrote this all in one sitting at 3am in the morning hnnng I can see the sun  
> I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes as this was written in a sleep delirious state with no beta.  
> Also I am sorry for slight OOC!Iwaizumi I don’t read enough Iwaoi fanfic

This was just his luck.  
Why did such things happen to undeserving people? 

Iwaizumi sighed, lowering the brightness of his laptop yet again, trying to preserve his ever-fleeting battery supply, though his futile attempts to reduce his power usage did little to slow its impending doom. 

15%.  
Just his luck. 

Picking up his laptop, Iwaizumi rose to his feet, making his way to the front counter, where a petite, blonde barista stood, clearing away empty cups that had been left there. She looked a little absorbed in this (however absorbed you can be while cleaning), so he coughed pointedly to gain her attention without startling her. However, this did not work. She squeaked slightly at the sound, jumping, and most the paper cups spilt through her now spread arms, clattering on the ground. A few closer by people turned at the sound, but most people in the café didn’t seem to notice.

The young girl jumped up after gathering the scattered cups, her face flushed with embarrassment. She was fairly cute, with wide, innocent eyes and her fair complexion. 

“I-I’m sorry!” She yelped, attempting to open the bin next to her with full hands, which resulted in a few cups falling again. She mumbled incoherent apologies, and Iwaizumi felt himself smile slightly. She finally straightened after disposing of the empty cups, tucking a strand of dishevelled, fair hair behind her ears. 

“Is t-there anything I can d-do for you?” she finally managed to get out, a little too loudly. Iwaizumi’s laptop let out a small beeping sound, a warning alert letting him now that his computer was now at 10% battery. 

“Are there any charging outlets here?” he asked, slightly dreading the answer. His battery wouldn’t last a trip home, and there was no way to temporarily pause the exam he was taking. The barista thought about it for a second, before pointing at a seat in the corner. 

“As far as I know,” she started, squinting as if to catch sight of something, “There’s only one, but it looks like that young gentleman is sitting in front of it.” 

Iwaizumi let out a groan, turning to see who this person was. “Are you kid— “

Oh.

Oh.

It was bad enough that there was a person sitting in front of the only charging outlet in this place, without even using it. But no, the universe just had to make the stranger almost devastatingly handsome.

The young man sat alone, completely engrossed in a book he was reading, pausing at random intervals to brush stray curls of hair Iwaizumi could only describe as beautiful. He rested his chin on his hand, obscuring parts of a strong, angular jawline. As he read, he bit his lip, so hard Iwaizumi feared he’d bleed. Iwaizumi had never really thought of much people as beautiful, especially not a guy, but that and words similar were the only ones that seemed to register when he looked at this man. He was so caught up in not-so-discreetly staring at the stranger, he didn’t even hear the barista.

“Um, excuse me, sir?” She looked as if she was about to tap him before he turned around.  
“I could check if there’s another one here if you’d like? I’m not too sure myself, I’ve only just started working here.” It took a while for Iwaizumi to form the words to speak – it seemed like his brain was still lagging.

“Uh, y-yes, thank you.”

His laptop beeped again. 5%. He really hoped she would hurry.

The blonde barista went through a door behind the counter, and arrived a few minutes later with a silver-haired barista in tow, this one male. He donned a soft smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. His warm, brown eyes had a teasing sort of light in them, as if he knew something Iwaizumi didn’t. 

“May I help you?”  
His voice was playful, like the rest of him, and just hearing it calmed him down slightly.  
Slightly.

“Yes, actually. Do you have any charging outlets here?” His voice had a slightly desperate tone to it, with good reason too.

The male barista shook his head, smile fading. “I’m afraid there’s only one here,” he informed him, gesturing to where the stranger was sitting. “You’re welcome to use that, though if that young man isn’t using it right now.”

Checking his laptop’s battery once again, he tried to suppress a choked gasp. 2%.

Fine.

He thanked the baristas and headed over to the outlet.

‘Don’t make eye contact, don’t start a conversation, just ask, sit down and finish this godforsaken exam.’  
The stranger looked up at Iwaizumi as he approached, eyes shifting slowly, a lazy smile planted on his face. Oh God.  
“Hello there.”

Even his voice was handsome. It suited him well – rich and deep with a playful tone to it, just like those eyes of his. But, no matter how beautiful this stranger’s voice was, Iwaizumi just didn’t have time.

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve just come and sat down without asking, but I really need to finish this exam, so could the questions wait, perhaps?’ Iwaizumi replied, eyes darting up to see the stranger nod slightly, taking a sip of his drink and looking back down at his book.

Surprisingly, the stranger obliged, and so they continued doing their respective things in silence, Iwaizumi occasionally directing his gaze upwards at the man sitting across from him. While sitting there, Iwaizumi noticed a few things, like how strands of too-long-hair would sometimes fall on his face, and that it would take quite a while for him to notice, before huffing and tucking the flyaway strands behind his ears. Or how whenever he reached to turn a page of his book, his hand would linger on the page for a minute or so as if he were stroking the paper and ink. Or how he would lift his cup to his lips for a sip of his drink, only to leave it there as he continued to read, seemingly forgetting about it. Unfortunately, these small distractions took up quite a bit of Iwaizumi’s test time, which he had only realised when he had 5 minutes of the exam left, and 2 pages left to be completed. Just his luck. 

Once the exam was done and dusted (just barely), Iwaizumi slumped on the table, head buried in his arms, letting out a muffled groan.

“That was one of the worst things I have ever had to endure, ever.”

He heard a small chuckle somewhere in front of him, only then realising he had spoken out loud.  
“That bad, huh?”

“You wouldn’t believe it.”

“I think I have some idea.”

Iwaizumi opened one eye and looked up at him, still not lifting his head.  
“Oh really?”

He was met with the same lazy grin, and warm brown eyes filled with a mischievous glint. The stranger nodded, before resting his head on his folded arms so he was face to face with Iwaizumi. This small gesture set his heart fluttering, his face heating up slightly. Did he have to be that close? However, even though a complete stranger was in such close proximity to him, he didn’t want to move away. Weird.

“I’m a college student, Y’know? I’ve had my fair share of bad exams too.” So he was a college student too? Iwaizumi wondered how it hadn’t clocked before. He certainly looked the age. 

“What college do you go to, then?”

“Shiratorizawa Academy, if you’ve heard of it?”

The way he had said it sounded as if he was talking about a small, low-key community college, however, this name rung a few bells.  
“Isn’t that a private college?”

The stranger gave him a small smirk, tucking another stray piece of hair behind his ear.  
“Yeah, it is.”

“So, I’m guessing you’re pretty smart then?”

“You… could say that.”

Iwaizumi nodded, gaze drifting to the coffee cup on the table, looking at the hastily scribbled name.  
“Oikawa… Tooru?”

The stranger, now dubbed Oikawa, nodded, looking at the coffee cup Iwaizumi had been reading off of.  
“I wonder how you figured that out?” his voice had a more sarcastic tone to it now, Iwaizumi noted, however, the playful tone from earlier on had still remained.

A comforting silence fell across their table before Iwaizumi heard:  
“What about you?”

At first, he was confused, before realising he hadn’t given Oikawa his name yet.  
“Oh, Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!”

“Wait, who said you could call me that?”

His comment went seemingly unheard, as Oikawa’s eyes drifted back to his book, gaze lingering on the title.

“They’re Out There – How YOU Can Prepare for Alien Invasions!” Iwaizumi read, struggling to hold back a laugh – he didn’t want to seem too mean. Oikawa’s eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at Iwaizumi.

“You’re not going to be laughing when it actually happens, Iwa-chan” Again with the Iwa-chan.

“Okay then, Mr Honors Student, enlighten me. Why exactly do you believe in aliens?”  
The sparkle in Oikawa’s eyes when he asked gave Iwaizumi the impression that they would be there for a while.

***  
“….And the universe is infinite, have you ever thought about that? It goes on forever and ever, so there’s got to be something out there…”

Watching Oikawa talk about something he was passionate about did strange things to Iwaizumi’s chest. The way his eyes sparkled, how he had a wide smile on his face like a child who had received exactly what they had wanted for Christmas and his erratic hand gestures made Iwaizumi’s heart flutter in his chest. Upon realising this, he mentally scolded himself. This guy was a stranger, for God’s sake! He couldn’t fall for someone he hadn’t even known for a—  
Wait a minute.  
Fall for?

It wasn’t possible. No way. His flushed cheeks must have been a result of the warmth inside the café… and his ever-increasing heart rate might have something to do with the absurd amount of coffee he had consumed that day, and—

“--So what do you think, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi’s internal monologue had been cut off by Oikawa’s expectant gaze and question.  
“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“My, my, Iwa-chan. Daydreaming while someone’s talking to you about a very serious topic…I don’t think my maiden heart can take this…”

“Oikawa, you’re anything but a maiden. Don’t be so overdramatic.” 

Oikawa let out a breathy laugh at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Iwaizumi could swear he heard himself gulp.

“No, but seriously. What do you think?” His curious look and slightly tilted head showed he was definitely interested in Iwaizumi’s opinion.

“Well…I guess it is possible? I mean, since the universe is infinite, then there’s bound to be intelligent life forms other than us.”

Oikawa’s grin told him that it was definitely the right answer, and he swore that his head would come to his neck if he had nodded any harder. More hair had fallen out from behind his ears, and the chestnut curls framed his face. In the dim light of the dipping sun, lowering behind the horizon, Oikawa looked…ethereal. Like a Greek god, or something similar, perhaps. When he smiled even slightly, Iwaizumi could see a dimple on each cheek, making Oikawa look younger and more childlike than he actually was.

‘Cute…’ Is what crossed Iwaizumi’s mind as he saw this, before batting the thought out of his head. ‘No. Bad Iwaizumi. Bad.’

“That’s exactly it, Iwa-chan! There’s no telling what could really be out there! I personally believe—” 

Oikawa’s spiel continued, and Iwaizumi found that, in fact, he didn’t really mind, and was content to watch Oikawa exclaim about extra-terrestrial beings and UFOs. The childlike sheen in his eyes was too beautiful for him to shut Oikawa down, after all.

***

Their back-and-forth banter continued until the sun had completely disappeared and the moon had taken its place in the sky, and they had been ushered out of the café as it closed for the night. Oikawa had insisted that Iwaizumi walks him home, as it was now dark and that it had been ‘Iwa-chan’s entire fault that we stayed at the café for so long’. So there they were, walking side by side in almost-silence, save for the occasional car that passed them by and their own footsteps. 

After a while, they had reached a small apartment complex a way away from the busy town centre.

“This is it, I guess.” 

Iwaizumi was suddenly taken over by a wave of sadness. Would this really be the last time he would see the handsome stranger that he was so taken by even though they had only really known each other for less than a day. Of course, there was the chance that they might bump into each other at the café, but Iwaizumi really didn’t want to leave this up to chance. He was brought back to reality by Oikawa’s expectant look. 

“What?” It came out a lot harsher than Iwaizumi had expected it too.

“I said Goodnight, Iwa-chan.” 

And before he could even react, Oikawa leant down and pressed a feather-soft kiss on his cheek. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he felt his bag shift and Oikawa’s arm fumbling behind him, but before he had processed it, Oikawa had already gone inside. 

“Goodnight…” Iwaizumi mumbled absentmindedly, reaching up to touch where Oikawa kissed him. It felt as if he had live wires running through him, all leading up until that point. 

As he walked, Iwaizumi began to process the events of that day, still able to feel the lingering touch of Oikawa’s lips on his cheek. Only when he had entered his apartment, did he realise that he hadn’t even asked for Oikawa’s number? Groaning in frustration, he dumped his bag and jacket on the floor. Hanamaki was staying over at Kindaichi’s apartment for the evening, so the mess wouldn’t be a problem until the next day, so Iwaizumi allowed himself to take comfort in the slight clutter which made the hallway slightly less empty. However, Iwaizumi noticed, when he had dropped his bag, he had noticed a small slip of paper fall out from it. He picked it up and, assuming it was just from school, was ready to stuff it back in his bag, however, he had noticed that the slip of paper had numbers scrawled on it. Heart stuttering slightly, he unfurled the paper fully and upon reading it, was filled with a strange sense of euphoria. So when Oikawa had been fumbling with his bag, he was really just giving him his number?

“What an idiot…” Iwaizumi thought, moving to the living room and flopping down on the nearest sofa, however, instead of having a harsh tone to it, the insult echoed in his mind fondly, and there he fell asleep, in a too warm apartment, the small slip in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write dialogue
> 
> However, for my first fic, I don't think that went so bad!  
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> You can follow my writing blog here (although there's nothing really there yet): https://goldfishwrites.tumblr.com/  
> And my art blog here: http://goldfishdraws.tumblr.com/


End file.
